Troublemaker
by Marie Lapiz
Summary: [OS avec peut-être une suite] Chacun à leur façon, ce sont des fauteurs de troubles. On ne se demande pas assez souvent ce qui a poussé James Potter à courir des années durant après Lily Evans. Il a bien fallu qu'un jour, quelque chose pousse James à vouloir sortir avec Lily. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire ?


**Titre :**Troublemaker

_**Chanson de Olly Murs.**_

**Disclaimer : **Le monde et les personnages appartiennent, comme toujours, à notre grande et adorée déesse J.K Rowling.

**Personnages : **James et Lily.

**Résumé : **Chacun à leur façon, ce sont des fauteurs de troubles. On ne se demande pas assez souvent ce qui a poussé James Potter à courir des années durant après Lily Evans. Il a bien fallu qu'un jour, quelque chose pousse James à vouloir sortir avec Lily. Qu'a-t-elle bien pu faire ?

* * *

Dans une école, sorcière ou Moldue, on retrouve toujours différentes catégories de bandes, de groupes, de clans.

Il y a les sportifs idiots, les premiers et les derniers de la classe, il y a ceux qui passent leur temps à faire les imbéciles, ceux que tout le monde envie parce qu'ils ont des bonnes notes et qu'ils sont appréciés de tous grâce à leurs blagues et leur nonchalance, ceux qui se font discrets, ceux qui n'ont que peu d'amis, ceux qui sont appréciés de tous et vraiment connus que de quelques uns, ceux qui sont toujours prêts à aider, ceux qui n'aiment pas spécialement être mis en avant, ceux qui vivent pour eux et qui se moquent des autres. Entre autres.

James Potter fait partie de ceux qui sont enviés de tous. Bonnes notes sans trop travailler. Excellent joueur de Quidditch. Le capitaine de l'équipe de sa maison. Prêt à aider si besoin. Mais, surtout, il se moque de tout. Des retenues, des professeurs, du règlement. James Potter est un incorrigible _fauteur de troubles._

Lily Evans fait partie des meilleurs de la classe, mais comme elle n'aime pas être mise en avant, c'est compliqué pour elle. Elle aime aider, elle déteste l'injustice, elle déteste les blagues que Potter et ses amis font, mais elle n'a jamais l'envie d'aller démonter l'icône de l'école. De plus, elle évite les contacts avec les autres, parce qu'elle est très maladroite, ce qui lui vaut parfois des ennuis. À tel point que les professeurs appellent Lily Evans une _fauteuse de troubles_, bien qu'elle répare tout en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Chacun à leur façon, ce sont des _fauteurs de troubles._

0o0o0o0

**_Janvier 1976 – 5ème année._**

Quatre amis rient bruyamment, en ce dimanche matin, à la table du petit-déjeuner des Gryffondors. Ou, plutôt, James Potter et Sirius Black rient bruyamment, tandis que Peter Pettigrow et Remus Lupin se contentent de sourire. Si eux aussi se mettent à rire, on ne peut plus calmer les deux autres.

Le sujet de leur rire ? La prochaine blague qu'ils viennent d'orchestrer contre un certain Severus Rogue, surnommé Servilus. Mais, en soi, cela n'a pas grande importance.

- Dis, Cornedrue, il faudrait que tu songes à ta cavalière pour le bal de fin d'année, lance alors Sirius Black.

Le surnommé Cornedrue hausse les épaules, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ne se fait aucune inquiétude pour ça. Il a le temps, qui plus est.

- Non parce que, apparemment, tu as revu tes exigences à la hausse, continue malicieusement Sirius.

- Ah ? s'étonne Peter Pettigrow.

- Eh oui, mon cher Queudver ! déclame mélodramatiquement Sirius. Figure-toi que notre Cornedrue national ne veut pas d'une simple fille. Il veut mieux. Il exige mieux que Brittany Smith.

- Elle est pourtant mignonne, avoue Remus Lupin.

James grimace.

- Mignonne, ouais. Mais à part ça… Aucune conversation. Je n'ai jamais autant entendu glousser. Une horreur.

- Ah, mais on ne peut pas tout avoir, Cornedrue ! lui assure Sirius. Enfin, dis-nous toujours tes exigences…

James réfléchit un instant. Avant ce jour, il n'y a pas vraiment songé. Il prenait ce qui venait et ce qui lui plaisait. Il avait toujours eu le choix, en fait…

- Une fille intelligente, plutôt mignonne, qui a de la répartie, du caractère, les idées bien en place… Pas une fausse fille, qui ne fait que rire, qui passe des heures à s'habiller même pour un dimanche, qui veut toujours qu'on la remarque !

Trois soupirs s'élèvent.

- Avec tout le respect que je dois à tes parents, Cornedrue, je crois qu'ils t'ont donné une image un peu trop idyllique de la femme parfaite, commente Peter.

- Oui, confirme Remus. Ce genre de filles existe, mais…

- Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on te trouve ça ? l'interrompt Sirius. Merlin, depuis quand es-tu préoccupé par l'esprit que peut avoir une fille ?!

James hausse des épaules. On lui pose la question, alors il répond.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais, tu n'en as pas marre de…

- Salut les garçons ! glousse une voix.

Ils se retournent, voient cinq filles, deux de Serdaigle, une de Gryffondor plus jeune, et une de Poufsouffle, habillées comme pour un mariage, ou presque, souriant un peu niaisement.

- Si vous voulez nous voir, on sera au soleil, dans le parc ! dit la première, de Poufsouffle, en rougissant et en gloussant.

Elles s'éloignent rapidement, en glissant quelques « On l'a fait les filles, on leur a demandé ! ».

- Tu n'en as pas marre de ça ? s'énerve James en désignant les cinq filles qui s'éloignent.

Sirius les regarde s'éloigner en souriant.

- Hein ? Tu disais ?

- Rien, soupire James. Désespérant. J'en ai marre de sortir avec n'importe quelle fille, sans qu'il n'y ait aucune difficulté.

- Pauvre enfant, se moque Peter. C'est vrai que ça doit être difficile… Pas vrai Lunard ?

Le dit Lunard relève précipitamment la tête, et bafouille quelques mots. Lui comprend tout à fait ce que James veut dire. Il a même vu une fille qui l'intéressait beaucoup à Serdaigle. Et il sait que dans la tour de Gryffondor, il y a deux filles comme ça. Lily Evans et Claire Dupont. Mais James et Sirius ne les voient que rarement, parce qu'elles sont discrètes. C'est pour cela que Remus n'en parle pas. Il sait que ses amis lui riraient au nez s'il mentionne ces deux noms.

- Bon, si on allait réfléchir au défi de Cornedrue au soleil ? propose Peter qui a toujours les yeux rivés vers la porte où on disparut les cinq filles, tout comme Sirius.

Secouant la tête, Remus et James se lèvent pour faire plaisir à leurs amis, et pour profiter du soleil eux aussi.

C'est à ce moment que la catastrophe – ou le destin ? – se produit.

0o0o0o0

Lily Evans et Claire Dupont marchent tranquillement vers la Grande Salle. En y arrivant, elles voient le magnifique ciel bleu et le soleil qui éblouissent la pièce. Lily se tourne vers son amie avec un grand sourire.

- On mange dehors ?

L'air radieux de Claire lui répond à l'affirmative. Lily descend une marche, et son amie la rattrape au dernier moment, alors que la rousse va trébucher. Elles rient ensemble.

- Merlin, Lily, qu'est-ce que tu es maladroite !

- Mais non, tempère Lily, ce n'est rien, juste une erreur ! Cela ne se produit pas si souvent que ça ! assure-t-elle en souriant.

Elle se sert un verre de jus de citrouille, prend une tartine de beurre, et commence à marcher.

- Lily, je t'adore, et, en général, tu as toujours raison, mais, là, je me vois dans l'obligation de te contredire, se moque son amie. Tu trébuches tout le temps !

Là, Lily s'énerve. Elle n'aime pas qu'on lui rappelle sa maladresse. Alors, subitement, elle se tourne vers son amie… en restant sur ses deux pieds. Une lueur de défi est apparue dans ses yeux, et Claire n'aime pas spécialement cela. Elle aime bien être au calme, ne pas trop s'aventurer sur des sentiers dangereux. Elle aime la rectitude. Ce qu'elle voit dans les yeux de Lily n'est pas du tout de la rectitude. C'est une falaise escarpée.

- Je te parie que je suis capable de traverser toute la Grande Salle en marche arrière sans tomber ou trébucher une seule fois ! fanfaronne-t-elle.

Avant que son amie ne la retienne, parce que cette histoire allait forcément mal se terminer, Claire le sait, la rousse la regarde droit dans les yeux, et marche à reculons. Même, elle rit.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas difficile ! assure-t-elle. Je ne suis pas si maladroite que ça, enfin ! Tu ne me fais jamais confiance.

Lily lève les yeux au ciel, parce que, franchement, elle sait très bien qu'elle n'est pas si maladroite que ça. D'accord, il y a de petits accidents, de temps à autre, mais cela reste rare, elle en est persuadée. Elle ne provoque pas tant de catastrophes que ça, elle le sait.

C'est à ce moment que la catastrophe – ou le destin ? – se produit.

0o0o0o0

- Lilou ! Attention !

D'accord, bon, elle aurait dû s'en douter que ça se terminerait mal, mais le coup de crier pour que tout le monde la regarde, ce n'était vraiment pas sympa de la part de Claire. Lily se retourne tant bien que mal pour garder un équilibre relatif, et tout ce qu'elle tient dans les mains va s'écraser sur le torse d'un élève de Gryffondor. Elle aussi s'écrase sur lui, d'ailleurs.

Elle se relève tant bien que mal, plus que confuse, et, alors, elle réalise sur qui elle est tombée.

Merlin, on veut sa mort.

0o0o0o0

James Potter, on l'a déjà dit, est le Dieu de l'école, ou presque. C'est pour ça qu'un silence religieux s'est installé dans la Grande Salle en voyant que le capitaine et attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch se retrouve tâché à cause d'une simple élève, une élève toujours dans l'ombre, dont on n'entend jamais parler, sauf lorsqu'elle ose prendre la parole en cours.

Claire a plaqué ses deux mains sur sa bouche. Remus adresse ses plus sincères condoléances à Lily, qu'il aime bien. Des élèves, filles surtout, se désolent pour la chemise bleue clair qui va si bien à James. Les Serpentards se réjouissent. Sang-De-Bourbe contre pire ennemi. De quoi alimenter des heures la conversation du soir au centre de leur Salle Commune. Sirius sourit. De l'action, enfin !

James est furieux. Il adore cette chemise. Vraiment. Et il espère sincèrement que la fille – Lily Evans, il connait son nom mais ne lui parle jamais – a sorti sa baguette dans l'intention de lui nettoyer cette horreur.

0o0o0o0

- MERLIN ! Ma chemise ! hurle-t-il. Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?!

Elle balbutie quelques mots, ne sachant que dire. Ils ne sont pas de la même catégorie. Ils ne se sont jamais adressés plus de trois phrases par mois. Elle sait qu'il est adulé de tout le monde. Elle le craint légèrement, parce qu'il est beau, sûr de lui. Elle, non. Surtout là. Elle n'est pas du tout sure d'elle, tout à coup.

- Par Merlin, un peu de jugeote ! Quand on ne sait pas marcher, on fait attention !

Oui, bon, elle s'est déjà excusée une dizaine de fois à voix basse…

- Il va falloir nettoyer ça, en plus ! Merlin, tu as perdu ta langue ou quoi ?!

Il est furieux, elle le voit bien. Elle l'a vraiment énervé, en salissant sa chemise. Mais, ce n'est pas une raison pour lui parler comme ça ! Elle doit lui répondre. Elle répond bien à sa sœur, à chaque fois qu'elles se disputent. Bon, il est vrai qu'elle voyait moins souvent sa sœur que James Potter, mais, quand même. Elle n'était pas du genre à avoir peur de quelqu'un comme lui.

- Non, je n'ai pas perdu ma langue, finit-elle par répondre impertinemment, en relevant le menton.

Claire s'est glissée derrière elle, et lui pose une main sur l'épaule.

- Lily, nettoie sa chemise, qu'on en finisse, murmure-t-elle à l'oreille de son amie.

Remus hoche la tête. On ne sait jamais, avec James. Surtout lorsqu'il est en colère. Il est capable de beaucoup de choses. Il n'aime pas fuir, mais ça vaudrait peut-être mieux pour Lily, pour cette fois du moins. Mais Lily n'est pas d'accord. Elle se dégage, et regarde James Potter droit dans les yeux, le rouge lui montant légèrement aux lèvres.

- Mais si tu te taisais, un peu, au lieu d'hurler comme un cochon qu'on égorge, j'aurais pu te présenter mes excuses, continue-t-elle sur sa lancée.

Là, James est scotché. On ne lui parle pas souvent comme ça. Sirius, à la rigueur, et encore… Il observe un peu mieux Lily Evans, ce qu'il n'a jamais fait avant ce jour-là. Elle n'est pas comme les autres, réalise-t-il. Elle n'a pas sorti ses plus beaux vêtements. Elle a un pantalon Moldu, elle a un pull bien trop grand pour elle, elle a négligemment relevé ses cheveux dans une queue de cheval, mais des tas de mèches s'en échappent. Et puis, elle est jolie.

- Et je t'aurais aussi dit que j'allais te nettoyer tout ça.

- Encore heureux ! s'énerve-t-il à nouveau. Il manquerait plus que je fasse ça moi-même.

Il ne l'avoue pas, mais, en réalité, il ne connait pas le sortilège de nettoyage.

- Ce n'est pourtant pas difficile, dit-elle avec intérêt.

Il ne répond pas. Un léger sourire étend les lèvres de Lily Evans.

- Tu ne connais pas ce sortilège ? s'étonne-t-elle gentiment.

- Non, répond-il rapidement. Les femmes font le ménage, les hommes non.

Claire étouffe un rire derrière Lily. James vient de perdre sa dernière chance de voir sa chemise être nettoyée. Elle se reprend lorsque le dit James la regarde avec sévérité. Elle n'a pas la même témérité que Lily, elle n'ose pas répondre au charmant garçon face à elle, à celui qui fait fantasmer des tas de filles, surtout depuis que la puberté est passé par là. Alors elle se tait, et laisse son amie gérer cette situation-là.

- Hum. C'est marrant, ça, s'amuse Lily. Chez les Moldus, qui sont parfois bien plus arriérés que les sorciers, les femmes ont obtenu le droit de vote, sont considérées comme l'égale des hommes, et ces derniers ont appris avec une facilité déconcertante l'art et la manière de nettoyer une cuisine et de repasser leur linge. Chez les sorciers, par contre, où les inégalités entre hommes et femmes n'ont jamais existé dans aucun texte de lois, les femmes restent considérées comme l'esclave des hommes. C'est fascinant, commente-t-elle.

Et, tranquillement, elle range sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'inquiète James.

C'est qu'il y tient, à sa chemise. Il aimerait bien qu'elle la nettoie, et vite. Il n'a vraiment aucune idée de ce qu'il fera si elle ne prend pas la décision de lui nettoyer sa chemise.

- Potter, si tu sais envoyer des sortilèges informulés pour que les personnes que tu n'aimes pas se retrouvent pendues en l'air par les chevilles, je crois qu'il ne te sera pas bien difficile d'apprendre un simple sortilège de nettoyage, dit-elle d'un ton à présent dur. À moins, bien sûr, que ton égo et que ton machisme évidents ne soient pas en mesure de faire les mêmes choses qu'une femme.

Elle commence à s'éloigner, toujours avec un petit sourire. Il la retient par le bras.

- Tu ne vas pas nettoyer ça ?! C'est de ta faute ! C'est ma chemise préférée !

- J'avais bien l'intention de te la nettoyer, parce que je suis quelqu'un de poli, d'aimable et de serviable, mais, vois-tu, je ne suis polie, aimable et serviable qu'avec les gens qui le sont aussi et, en quelques minutes, j'ai compris que tu ne l'étais pas. Je me demande bien ce que toutes les filles peuvent bien te trouver, en fait. Apparemment, les sorcières ont un léger penchant pour les garçons comme toi…

- Comme moi ? C'est-à-dire ?

- Arrogant, lâche-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Idiot. Suffisant. Imbus d'eux-mêmes… répond-elle avec un large signe de la main, laissant libre le champ de qualificatif pour les personnes comme lui. Claire, tu viens ? Il fait vraiment beau aujourd'hui, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter. En plus, j'ai entendu dire qu'un certain James Potter ne pourra pas sortir tout de suite, vu qu'il n'est même pas capable de nettoyer sa chemise tout seul. On aura la paix !

Elles s'éloignent en riant joyeusement. Pour une fois qu'elles sont sorties de l'ombre, c'était vraiment divertissant.

0o0o0o0

- C'est mort, lâche Sirius. Il est hors de questions que tu tentes ta chance avec Evans, Cornedrue.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demande James en frottant désespérément sa chemise.

- Trop intelligente pour toi. Beaucoup trop de répartie. Non, laisse tomber, ça ne t'apportera que des ennuis. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça façon Moldue ? s'énerve-t-il.

- Remus a dit qu'Evans a raison, et donc qu'il ne me donnerait pas le sortilège, grommelle James. Tu le connais, toi ? demande-t-il plein d'espoir à Sirius.

Celui-ci secoue la tête.

- Et les professeurs ?

- Les femmes ? Laisse tomber, elles m'ont toutes refusés le sort. Toutes des féministes ! J'ai appris le mot dans la journée, avoue-t-il. Et les hommes… Tu savais qu'Evans était leur chouchoute ? Aucun n'a voulu rien me dire, parce que j'avais osé me comporter comme ça avec elle !

- Tu vois ! J'avais raison ! s'exclame Sirius. Trop compliquée pour toi, cette fille ! Trop intelligente !

- Je te parie ce que tu veux que d'ici la fin de Poudlard, je suis en couple avec elle.

- C'est beau d'y croire, soupire Sirius. Mais t'es un bien trop grand fauteur de troubles pour elle, Cornedrue.

- Elle aussi, je suis sûr que c'en est une, murmure tranquillement James.

De véritables _fauteurs de troubles_, chacun à leur façon.

* * *

_Que vous dire… Bon, j'adore la chanson d'Olly Murs, donc voilà ! Je voulais, à la base, faire une « vraie » songfic, mais euuh… les idées ne venaient pas. Je n'avais que cette scène en tête, et je crois que je l'ai tellement modelé dans ma tête que j'aurais été incapable de faire d'autres moments. En tout cas, moi, cet OS me plait bien, j'espère qu'à vous aussi !_

_(Par contre, c'est la première fois que j'écris au présent ce fut... étrange !)_


End file.
